NOVERISM
by NOVERISM
Summary: This is my first fanfiction


Noverism #1  
Nova and Sp00nerism were playing MineCraft and having an unusual hard time this afternoon. Sp00n was getting a drink when he heard Nova scream extremely loud. "SP0000000NNNNNNNNN!"  
He ran to his computer, was sucked in, and landed straight on Nova. "NIEEEEEEGHHHH!" cried Sp00n.  
"Did you just neigh?" said Nova. "Ummmmmmmmmmm no?"

"Well first rule of MineCraft is get wood and make a shelter." said Nova "Sp00n you go get wool, cobblestone, and dirt. I'll go get lots of wood and we'll meet back up here, be careful and tell me if you need help."  
"Nova didn't we put this on hard?" Sp00n said, a little scared. "Yes why?" Nova asked. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" A loud, chilling hiss sounded out.  
"RUNNNNNNNNNN!" said Nova as Sp00n was blown to tiny bits. He sat quietly, then got mad. He suddenly heard, "Wow that hurt a lot. Nova where are you?" "I'm where the explosion was." said Nova to Sp00n. "Wasn't Koots going to play with us, Nova?." Sp00n asked. "Yeah w-?" Nova was interrupted by the screaming of Kootra "AHHHHHHHH!" he landed on Nova like Sp00n and went "MEOWWWWWWW!" Nova and Sp00n both simultaneously asked "…Did you just meow like a cat?"  
"…Yeah, I guess I did." said Kootra, shrugging. Nova smirked. "Well it's better than what Sp00n did." said Nova.

"Why? What did he do?" Curiously asked Kootra. "Well, Koots, he neighed like a horse." smirked Nova. "Speaking of horses, I think I'll take my mask off for once." Said Sp00n. He was having a hard time, so Nova tried to help. They couldn't get it off. "Um, Sp00n, I don't think we can get it off!" said Nova. "I have the perfect idea" Sp00n said. He held his breath until he passed out and knocked over Kootra. "Help me…! He's crushing me…!" Sp00n woke up suddenly and got off Kootra. "Oh, hey, Koots. How did you get down there?" Kootra gave him a blank look, "Oh, you know… Gravity and stuff." Sp00n turned to Nova, "Nova, can you see my normal face?" " No, sorry man…" He replied. "Well that sucks ass." Sp00n huffed. "Its getting dark we need to build a shelter- AHHHHH NOOOOO KOOTRA LOOK OUT  
ZOMBIE!" Kootra got slain by zombie. "FUUUUUCK!"  
Said sp00n. "Koots, teleport to me by saying slash tp Kootra paragon Nova." said Nova

"So we don't have to type it?" asked Kootra "No, we can't type, asshat."  
Said Nova. "Ok, slash tp Kootra paragon Nova." Kootra was suddenly teleported to Nova, who built a tower of dirt. Nova knocked Kootra off of the tower and started to laugh. As Nova laughed, Kootra shouted, "WHAT THE HELL, NOVA?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" "Um, when you guys are done releasing sexual tensions, we need to build a shelter." Sp00n smirked. "He's right. We need to make the shelter before-" "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…!" Everyone froze. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Nova's cry was cut off by the explosion, which killed Kootra. At the top it said he disconnected.  
"Wait, what does it mean he disconnected?" said Nova. "Nova, what's that over there?" asked Sp00n. "That's….Trouble in Terrorist Town." He replied.  
"Well, come on. And bring your sword." as they passed through the worlds, the MineCraft accessories disappeared and Nova turned into sonic. "Hey, Nova, guess what I am." he said as he shot Nova "Ow! What the heck, man?!" cried Nova, "I wonder what happened to Koots when he disconnected back in minecra-" Nova was interrupted by Kootra "Sorry, guys, my MineCraft crashed." Nova called to him, "Go across the world to Trouble in Terrorist Town." "OH NO!" Kootra disconnected again. Sp00n sighed, "When is he going to get a better computer?"

"Nova… will you be my valentine?" asked Sp00n. "Hmmmmm…NO!"  
Said Sp00n. "…You're soooooo mean!" said Nova sadly. "I'm just kidding, silly" Sp00n said as he kissed Nova. Then the round suddenly started, and Nova said, "I'm bored of Trouble in Terrerist Town." As he said that, the world opened up on the outside of the map. "Dude, there's a gigantic X up there." said Nova.  
"Im gonna press it." said Sp00n, derp faced. Sp00n pressed it and everything went blank, but there was a big house where they heard Kootra's voice.  
"Koots, where are you?" called out. "I'm in this huge house." he replied. OH MY GOD HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" wondered Nova as he went into the house. "Kootra, where are you?" asked Nova "Im out beside the pool." He called.  
As they came up beside the pool, Kootra rose up out of the water in slow motion….. Naked. "… You're skinny-dipping?" Asked Sp00n  
As he covered Nova's eyes. Nova started started undressing, and so did Sp00n. They all started to blush. "…Wait, why are we getting naked? We can just download swimming trunks?" asked Nova "Because were already naked and im to lazy to do it so, no." said sp00n as he jumped in the pool. "ahh what the hell." Nova said as he dove in ontop Sp00n. "Dude no diving minotaur's are swimming read the fucking sign!" said Sp00n  
"when did that sign get there?" asked Nova "I just put the sign up." said on that night Nova and Sp00n shared a room and Kootra was in the next room. Sp00n keept singing "Never give you up, Never going to let you down-" sang Sp00n as he was interrupted by Kootra screaming "That's it your sleeping outside!" Nova followed Sp00n outside were they sleped in a tent.  
"… Hey, Sp00n, you awake?" Nova whispered. He heard a rustling as Sp00n snuggled closer to him, muttering. "Yeah… You tired?"  
"No… Since Koots is inside and we're alone…" Sp00n took his mask off and turned around and kissed Nova. "I'm so sorry but I've been wanting to do that for a long long time." said Sp00n "Do you really want to go farther with this?" asked Nova "…Yeah. Flip over." Said Sp00n as he leaned over him in a straddling position once Nova was on his back. He slipped off Nova's shirt kissed him again, than rubbed his hips into his. Nova moaned, back arching slightly and hips bucking up against his.  
"G-get my pants off…" He groaned. "I'm working on it, be patient." He replied, being teasingly slow to make him whine and beg.  
"Dude, I swear, I will fucking kill you if you down hurry the hell up." Nova growled, practically ripping the button off Sp00n's pants trying to get them open. "And your pants are going to suffer first!". He laughed at that, working open Nova's and slipping them off. Than he slipped of his under where and licked his erection. He was playing with Nova because he loved his reaction. "fucking suck or leave it alone!" Nova screamed. Sp00n put the whole length in his mouth and started to bob his head, finding a fast pace rhythm. Nova put his hand on Sp00ns head and forced it down and back up. Sp00n told Nova "turn over."  
He smirked, he might not have his way often with Sp00n, but he did when he wanted to. "Damn right." He pulled Sp00n down and kissed him deeply.  
He flipped Nova onto his back and grabbed his hips, entering him quickly and smirking wickedly when Nova let out a cross between a moan of pleasure and a whimper of pain. He didn't plan to cause his lover any unnecessary pain, so he waited for Nova to adjust to his size before taking it any further.  
Nova moaned and moved back against him, "F-fucking move already..!"  
He moved slowly and steadily, grinning when his lover squirmed and made adorable sounds under him. Sp00n teased him. "Ask nicely." said Sp00n "Please move." Nova asked. Nova's upper body lay against the sleeping bag palat they'd made while Sp00n held his hips up and rammed into him at a torturously slow pace. Sp00n reached over and grabbed the defenseless erection and jerked it every time he rammed himself inside of Nova. "F-faster, damnit! You're killing me!" He groaned, hands gripping the sleeping bags and his face bright red.  
Sp00n grinned wider, picking up the pace, aiming and angling his thrusts to hit that one spot that would have Nova screaming. After a moment he struck it hard, making Nova's whole body jolt from the unexpected ecstasy, "H-AHH! Th-there~! H-hit that again!" He moaned shamelessly.  
"Yes sir~" Sp00n purred, slamming into his nerves again.  
Nova was a hot mess, gripping the fabric of the makeshift mattress and panting like a dog. His face was flushed deep scarlet and he was trembling from strain. A small puddle was forming from how he was drooling, unable to keep his mouth shut. "A-ahh! Ohhh~!"  
"Like that, do you~?" Sp00n whispered in his ear, lifting one of his legs and slamming ruthlessly into his weak spots.  
"C-close…!" He gasped, biting the sleeping bag to hold in his loud cries at the abuse his nerves received. "Har-harder harder!" Screamed Nova as Sp00n pounded the weak defenseless body.  
They both released at the same time, taking a moment to rest and catch their breath before snuggling on the sleeping bag that Nova hadn't made a mess on. They muttered sleepy 'I love you's before falling into deep sleep in each other's arms. In the morning Kootra was eating breakfeast as the couple came in and sat quitley holding hands under table. "So Nova Sp00n did you guys sleep well last night?" asked Kootra.

"there wasn't much sleeping." Sp00n smirked as Nova punched him in the arm. "ya I know I heard everything. Nova your very loud." said kootra.  
Embarrassed, Nova left the room. "well next time you two dicide to do that can atleast do it somwere were no one can hear you." said kootra " ya but I have to admite Nova is great in bed." said Sp00n. A few days later kootra was off playing MineCraft and left Nova and Sp00n alone. "So Nova what do you want to do?" Sp00n asked as he grabed him around the waist and held close. Sp00n and Nova laid down on the couch and started undressing silently and quickly, as before Sp00n's pants were hard to get off, eventuly he got them off . They started to kiss and Nova was getting lower by the second. He went from the neck to his chest and unbuckled his pants. "This time I want top." said Nova. As he gets Sp00n bent over on the couch. He slowly grabbed his waist and thrusted "G-go faster!" screamed Sp00n as Nova speeds up. Kootra walked in with meat in his hand "Im ba-" he walked in the middle of them. "seriously on my couch!"  
Exclaimed Kootra angerly.

"were sorry Koot's we shouldn't have had sex on your couch." said Sp00n  
"well I was going to tell you I think I found a way out. Follow me guys." said Kootra as he lead them to a big screen. " I was going to test it but I was scared I wouldn't be able to come back."said Kootra  
"well Koot's you go first." said Sp00n . "Ok I cant what to see monica." said Kootra  
"Ok Sp00n know you go."Said Nova as he lifts his mask and gives him a kiss.  
"I'm not leaving" said Sp00n. "but why?" asked Nova  
"Because I have Nothing in that world that's better than whats here exept you. You are the only thing in that world I love. If you go I will have to because without you im nothing, with out you Im.. Im Broken." said Sp00n sadly. "Now you know how I feel about you and you know I wasn't just using you for sex."  
"Sp00n .. Lets go back to the house and sleep its getting dark. They went back and started to kiss. "can we just cuddle tonignt?." asked Sp00n "ya sure." that night Sp00n had a horrible dream about Nova's computer shutting down and it killed Nova in Sp00ns arms. The next morning when they woke up Sp00n took Nova to the portal. "This is goodbye my love." he said as he pushed Nova thought the portal and started to cry. He went to the house and laid down in his bed. In the outside world Kootra visited Nova to see if they had jumped. He found Nova crying on his bed and he said "Sp00n pushed me through and he didn't jump and I cant get back through." "What did he tell you before he pushed you through?" asked Kootra "He said he had nothing but me in this world and he wanted to stay." That night Sp00n dreamed about Nova talking and laughing like they use to. He woke up and cried. Sp00n dicided it would be best to just try to forget about Nova but how could he forget his soul mate. Nova was taking it worse thought, he had not left his bed in weeks, Kootra had to take care of him and work to keep money up so they could buy groceries and pay the bills. Nova finally got in the mental state enough to come out of his room and eat. Sp00n distracted him self by playing call of duty and shooter games like that. Nova was playing Minecraft again and fell throught it. He was filled with joy and pressed the gigantic X.  
He was so happy He ran into the house, went to the bed were Sp00n was asleep and jumped on him. Sp00n jumped up and huged him. "wait are you a dream?" Sp00n wondered. "Let me see dose this hurt?" Nova said as he punched Sp00n. "OWWW!" Sp00n screamed. "Destiny brought us together which means we were ment for each other. The couple locked lips but were interrupted by text above them that said He guys it Koot's wishing you guys a good life bye. P.S. we can still play MineCraft together. "Sp00n I … I love yo-" he was inturepted once again by Sp00n kissing him deeply and then saying "I love you to." "Lets go to bed" said Nova as he cuddled up to Sp00n and fell asleep. Sp00n woke up extra early took make Nova a special breakfeast of strawberry pancakes which was Nova's favorite thing in the world. Nova woke up to the smell and hurried down the stairs. "Hey who made pancakes with strawberry surup?"  
Asked Nova "ohh I did why you don't like it." said Sp00n "you know I do don't you." said Nova "Ya I did, hurry up I'm going skinny-dipping and it wont be fun without you." Exclaimed Sp00n.

The End

All this isnt 100% accurate


End file.
